


Lamplight

by wetcement



Series: Light - Daisuga fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drabble, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, i'm salty about the fact that i'm writing instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetcement/pseuds/wetcement
Summary: a daisuga "oh my god they were roommates" dabble no one asked for including me.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Light - Daisuga fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Lamplight

Daichi knew this was a bad idea. Well, the thought that it was a bad idea had been looming in the back of his mind like an approaching storm and he refused to acknowledge it until now.

He had feelings for Suga.

And they were college roommates. 

And it was only the first semester.

Suga was laying on his own bed, book held above his face as he nodded to the music playing through his earbuds. Daichi could tell it was some pop song that he would be sure to tease Suga about later but right now he couldn’t stop stealing glances at him from the corner of his eye.  


Suga was in plaid pajama pants and a sweater which kept pulling up to reveal slivers of skin whenever Suga turned a page. The cold autumn rain pattered against the window. The only lights on in their room were the lamps on their desks.

Daichi had met Suga last year, their freshman year, because they were both on the volleyball team. Daichi had noticed him immediately, his ashy-blond hair making him stand out, and when the captain asked everyone to pair up Daichi immediately went over to him, knowing they were both Freshman.  


Half a year later they were near inseparable and made plans to be roommates the next year, neither of them liking their current roommates much. The trouble arose towards the end of the year and during the summer. Daichi had to acknowledge that he might have started to feel something towards Suga within the last few months of Freshman year, but he figured it was just because he was around him so much and that over the summer he would have time to cool off.  
Unfortunately, the opposite happened. For the first week or so he missed Suga terribly, and apparently Suga missed him too because their text conversations quickly turned into video chats, some of which lasted hours into the night. One night they even fell asleep while talking to each other. Daichi had woken up after the call had been running for four hours, only half of Suga’s face visible from where it was squashed into his pillow. He remembered ending the call and sending Suga a little message (“Goodnight Suga 💕”) and going back to sleep. He vividly remembers waking up the next morning and having a slight panic attack because of the heart, but Suga never mentioned it. 

Little did Daichi know that Suga stared at that message for a very long time when he first read it and went back to it often.

When summer was over and they moved into their new dorm. Saying Daichi was nervous would have been an understatement. He was extremely excited to see his friend, but he was also terrified that being this close with Suga for such a long time would eventually end in him slipping up and revealing his feelings. He had no idea if Suga felt the same.

So here he was, two months into his Sophomore year, deeply in love with his roommate, and considering either telling him right now or jumping out of their third floor window.

“If you keep staring at me I might have to do something.” Suga said, his voice cutting through Daichi’s thoughts like a hot knife.

“What?” Daichi replied dumbly. Suga brought his book down to his chest and popped one of the earbuds out.

“You’ve been looking at me off and on for the past fifteen minutes, you’re giving me a complex.” Suga said with a tiny smile. His eyes looked so warm in the light from the lamp and Daichi’s heart stuttered in his chest. He looked back down at his desk, feeling the blush on his cheeks. 

“You okay, Dai?” Suga asked, sitting up.

“No.” Daichi breathed. He turned back to Suga. “Suga, I…” There was no way he was going to be able to tell Suga. “I…” He had to do something, though.  
Before his brain could stop him, he stood, took the two steps to Suga’s bed, and leaned down, pressing his lips to Suga’s for two seconds before stepping back.

It was quick but earth shattering.

Daichi couldn’t even look at Suga, didn’t want to see whatever emotion, or lack thereof, was on his face. Instead he stared at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck, the words spilling out of him now.

“I’m sorry, Suga. I just… ever since the end of last year I’ve had feelings for you and I didn’t know how to say it but I couldn’t not tell you, but now we’re roommates and I didn’t want to mess thi—”

He was cut off when Suga stood from his bed, wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I was waiting for you to break.” Suga said when he pulled away. “Ever since you left that little message with the heart last summer, I knew.”

“You’re evil.” Daichi scowled at him.

“You like me anyways.”


End file.
